Lyrics Meet Messenger  Naruto Style
by InspireInspireInspire
Summary: The title says it all.


_Okay this is my first Naruto fic so keep that in mind when reading. In the past I have made beyblade AIM fics so why not make a Naruto one? Here is how this is going to work; I am going to go alphabeticaly (excluding animals like Akamaru) down a list of Naruto characters. I'm going to find a song that suits their personality and lifestyle, then I'm going to post it up here, like so. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and please tell me what I need to work on._

_Fic Title: Lyrics meet Messenger_

_Chapter Title: Murder_

_Song: Getting away with murder_

_Artist: Papa Roach_

_Creator: DarkShadow411_

_Warning: may involve some use of bad language and or violence...you have been warned_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything what so ever._

**DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411**

**AkatsukiLeader - unknown (I know who the leader is but I will not say for spoilers)**

**AkatsukiSharingan - Itachi**

**AkatsukiFish - Kisame**

**AkatsukiArtist - Deidara**

**AkatsukiPrayer - Hidan**

**AtaksukiMoney - Kakuzu**

**AkatsukiPupperMaster - Sasori**

**AkatsukiPlant - Zetsu**

**AkatsukiWannaBe - Tobi**

**DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411**

**AkatsukiLeader has signed on.**

**AkatsukiLeader: **...nobody seems to be in the chatroom...

**AkatsukiLeader: **good.

**AkatsukiLeader: **maybe now I can have some alone time

**AkatsukiLeader: **...

**AkatsukiLeader: **being alone isn't as fun as I thought it would be...especially in a chatroom

**AkatsukiLeader: **hn, getting away with murder is more fun then this

_(Song enters)_

**AkatsukiLeader: **-smirks- somewhere beyond happiness and sadness, I need to calculate, what creates my own madness, and I"m addicted to your punishment and you're the mast and I am waiting for disaster

**AkatsukiLeader: **I feel irrational, so confrontational, to tell the truth I am getting away with murder, it isn't possible to never tell the truth but the reality is I'm getting away with murder

**AkatsukiLeader: **I drink my drink and I don't even want to, I think my thoughts when I don't even need to, I never look back cause I don't even want to and I don't need to because I'm getting away with murder

**AkatsukiLeader: **I feel irrational, so confrontational, to tell the truth I am getting away with murder, it isn't possible to never tell the truth but the reality is I'm getting away with murder

**AkatsukiLeader: **Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness, I need to calculate what creates my own madness, and I'm addicted to your punishment and I'm the master and I am craving this disaster

**AkatsukiLeader: **I feel irrational, so confrontational, to tell the truth I am getting away with murder, it isn't possible to never tell the truth but the reality is I"m getting away with murder

**AkatsukiLeader: **I feel irrational, so confrontational, to tell the truth I am getting away with murder, it isn't possible to never tell the truth but the reality is I'm getting away with murder!

_(Song Exits)_

**AkatsukiSharingan: **...do you always sing when nobody is around?

**AkatsukiLeader: **I-Itachi where you here the whole time?

**AkatsukiArtist: **we all were sir -smirks-

**AkatsukiLeader: **-.-

**AkatsukiWannaBe: **you sing pretty good master!

**AkatsukiLeader: **YOU'RE NOT JOINING!

**AkatsukiWannaBe: **but Tobi's a go-

**AkatsukiPupperMaster: **a good boy we know...just shut up

**AkatsukiFish: **I still can't believe we follow a guy who sings

**AkatsukiSharingan: **I agree

**AkatsukiLeader: **shut. up. I. was. bored.

**AkatsukiPlant: **you could have talked to us

**AkatsukiMoney: **it's pretty sad that you sing online instead of to yourself

**AkatsukiLeader: **...you lot are never going to let me forget this are you?

**AkatsukiPrayer: **-smirks- porbably not!

**DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411DS411**

_I know this chapter wasn't that good but I don't know a lot about the Akatsuki, so give me a chance and keep reading okay? Chapter two will be posted soon._

_Up Next: Aoi Rukusho_

_Any song ideas for him?_

_Please let me know _

_-DarkShadow411_


End file.
